The Snow Prince
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Of the two princes living in Arendelle, Eliot, son of Elsa is the one with powers, living in solitude because he can't control them. He was able to keep them a secret from his cousin Andrew, but he lost control of them at Family Day and plunged Auradon into eternal winter. He fled afterward, and now Andrew must bring him back to end winter, with the help of Ben and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to "The Snow Prince", this story is about Eilot, son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Have inherited his mother ice and snow power who accidentally hit his older cousin, Andrew, son of Anna and Kristoff. So he hides his power from his older cousin.**

 **Anyway I don't own them and everything and they belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. Now onto the story:**

Arendelle's castle became cold and foreboding once everyone went to sleep, once all the furnaces had been put out and all the staff had retired to their rooms, only a crazy person would be up at that hour.

So naturally, the three year old Prince Eilzor, son of Queen Elsa was wide awake. Waiting for the slit of light under the door to finally disappear had been torture, but the second it was gone the young prince pushed the heavy wool covers away and dropped down from his bed. He'd stopped hearing the soft snoring a while ago, so maybe his older cousin was awake? Or in a deeper sleep?

It doesn't matter, the three-year-old thought, sleep is for the weak.

He climbed up the bed across the room from his so energetically you'd think it wasn't the middle of the night, which it was. Near the headboard, nestled between a few pillows, was his cousin's sleeping form. Eilzor knew it wasn't the moonlight filtering through the window that made his hair the platinum blonde that it was, he'd got it from his mother Queen Elsa, and the paleness also wasn't the moon's doing.

"Psst, Andy!" he whispered, crawling towards his cousin, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" His cousin did not stir.

Andrew groaned, "Eilzor, go back to sleep."

"I can't!" The little snow prince complained, spreading his arms dramatically, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to plaaaaay."

"Go play by yourself Andrew," the ten-year-old rolled over, causing the ice prince to lose his balance and tumble off the bed. He landed on his butt, hard, and he pouted. Dejectedly, he stood up and meant to go back to his own boring bed, when suddenly an idea struck him.

In a matter of seconds, Elizor felt the full weight of his little cousin on top of him again. Andrew lifted one of Elizor's eyelids, forcing the green to meet his mischievous stormy ice blue one.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Both green eyes opened. Andrew smiled.

"Come on!" Andrew repeated over and over, no matter how many times Elizor tried to hush him, of course. Andrew have his mother personalities. They pushed open the doors to the ballroom, Andrew running to the middle of the room as Elizor closed the door behind him.

Andrew came over to his little and dragged him to the middle, swinging his hands around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Andrew giggled loudly as he bounced on the spot. Elizor motioned for Andrew to come closer as he made little snowflakes dance around his hands. "Are you ready?" The Snow Prince asked him expectedly. Andrew nodded frantically in response. Lifting his hands up, Elizor let the little ball of snowflakes into the air, Andrew watching in amazement as they fell from every inch of the room.

"This is amazing!" Andrew had exclaimed as he jumped from foot to foot as he tried to catch the falling flakes of snow. Elizor grabbed his older cousin arm softly and stilled him. "Watch this," he exclaimed, stepped on a fallen flake, making the whole floor of the room turn to ice. He let go of Andrew and let her slide around for a bit, but she kept falling over because of her clumsy feet.

After the snow started to build up I made a snowman for Andrew and named him Snowy that likes warm hugs like Olaf. Andrew and Elizor skated around the room with using his powers. The princes slid down a slope Elizor had made together. "Catch me!" Andrew yelled out to me as she jumped. He quickly made a ledge for him to land on but he was going too fast for him to keep up.

"Wait! Slow down!" Elizor yelled, worried about what will happen. But Andrew wasn't listening and continued to go higher and faster. Elizor stepped forward but he lost his footing and slipped as Elizor jumped again. "Andrew!" He yelled to his older cousin as he tried to make another ledge, missing completely and hitting Andrews head.

He ran over to his older cousin, taking the older prince in his arms. Elizor watched in confusion as a streak in Andrew's usually strawberry blonde hair turned white. "No... Andrew? Andrew?" Elizor murmured. A horrible feeling settled on the little ice prince's stomach. Was Andrew dead because of him?

"MAMA! AUNTIE ANNA! UNCLE KRISTOFF!" Elizor started to shake, and not from the cold. Below him he felt the ice become somewhat colder, and what had been the snowy playroom just seconds before suddenly became a frightening scene: spikes of ice began to jut from the ceilings and walls. One of ice spikes impaled Snowy the snowman, destroying him into a sad lump of snow.

"You're gonna be okay, Andrew... I got you..." Elizor voice cracked.

There was a thump somewhere to his right, and Elizor realized, someone was trying to get in through the frozen doors. With a weak nod, making sure to not let his older cousin go for even a second, he made the ice crack enough so that the doors would open.

"Elizor!" came his mother, the Queen, voice. Beside her was her sister, Anna, and her brother-in-law, Kristoff. "Elizor, what have you done?" the Queen demanded, "this is getting out of hand!" she gestured at the scary spikes Elizor's fear had caused. They were both in their night outfits.

"Andrew!" Anna gasped upon seeing the older boy. They both rushed over, almost slipping, to the two boys.

"I-It was an accident! We were playing..." Elizor watched helpless as Anna took Andrew from his arms and into her own, "I'm sorry, Andrew..."

Princess Anna pressed a hand to Andrew's forehead and glanced anxiously at her husband, "He's ice cold."

Elizor watched his mother face turn from worry to determination. "We need to take him to the troll immediately. Now."

Carrying the boys, Queen Elsa ride her horse whose fur is white as snow while her sister and her brother-in-law ride Sven in the sled out of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elizor's hands, leaving a trail of ice behind them.

They got off as they walk slowly. Elsa holding the hand of her son who looked very scared, trying to hide behind his mother nightgown. Kristoff walk beside his wife Anna, and in her arms was a strawberry boy wrapped up in a blanket.

"Help, please! It's my son!" Anna cried at the pile of rocks.

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them. It looks as though they'll be crushed! But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces. The crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. They call him Grand Pabbie. He approaches arthritically, but determined.

"Your Majesty," the troll king, Grand Pabbie, nodded respectfully at Anna. Then he looked at the little ice prince, whom he had at eye-level, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," Elsa replied, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, "And they're getting stronger," she added as an afterthought.

Grand Pabbie gestured at Anna to bring the freckle prince closer. She did, kneeling down so the troll could reach him and examined.

"Ah, it's just his head," the old troll sighed, "you are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Please. Do what you must," Anna said.

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic... to be safe," the troll placed a hand on the prince's forehead. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun."

Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Andrew's head. They see his memories floating right above him. Grand Pabbie changes all of his magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the boys in their night cloth changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the boys in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head.

"He's gonna be okay," Grand Pabbie said, getting a sigh of relief from the royal family in return.

"But..." the little prince with the icy magic frowned, "he won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best, Elizor," Elsa said with a kind smile, kissing on his head. But Elizor just looked worried.

"Listen to me, Elizor. Your power will only grow," Grand Pabbie explained, using his magic troll powers to bend the Northern Lights to his will, conducting them to show the blue silhouette of an adult Elizor reating beautiful snowflakes, "There is beauty in your magic..."

Elizor smiled tentatively, pleased by the pretty snowflakes and the friendly-looking human silhouettes around him. But then the image changed sharply to red, and the snowflakes turned into spikes, all-too similar to the ones he'd created in the ballroom.

"But there's also great danger. You must learn to control it," the troll said firmly, in the Northern Lights display the human silhouettes panicked and started to attack Elizor because of the spikes. "Fear will be your enemy."

Elizor gasped and stumbled back, terror clear in his blue eyes. Queen Elsa caught him and put an arm over her son. "No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure... until then… we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone... including Andrew and to me, I will have to hide my power from Andrew for his safety."

"What? Elsa no! You can't do this, we promise to each other that we'll never closes the gate ever again and you don't have to hide your power." Anna cried. "You can just teach Elizor how to control his power. Please Elsa, please don't do this! There have to be another way than this!" She beg with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna but there isn't any other options we have." Elsa reply but not looking at her sister. It hurt for her and her family, and her son. But now she's worry that the history is now repeating itself.

 **And that was Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Are you sure that you pick everything in your bags?"

"Yes mom, I pack everything."

"What about your toothbrush?"

"It in my bag."

"And your phone? Oh and call me or text me when you get there honey!"

"Mom," Andrew chuckle at his mom. Andrew is now sixteen and look a lot like his father Kristoff. He have a heavily muscled he been working out, he wears a dark greenish-brown jacket over a brown shirt, along with a orange-turquoise infinity scarf. He also wears pale-teal skinny jeans and short boots (the same color as his sweater). And in his head was a very beanies.

Andrew and Elizor were both been chosen to go to school call Auradon Prep. His parents, the Duke and Duchess of Summer have discuss this and they agree to let their son to go to school. Queen Elsa however, didn't want her son to go to Auradon Prep at first. Princess Anna try many times to convince the Snow Queen to let her son go to Auradon Prep. At last, Queen Elsa finally let her son Elizor to go to school unless he wore his gloves everyday at the remaining time.

"Ohhhhh, look at you! You all grown up now…. it feel like yesterday when you're in my arm as a newborn….." Anna taking no time into enveloping him into a tight hug that could take an ordinary person breath away. Kristoff chuckled, putting a hand on his crying wife's shoulder. "Dear? I think Andy would like to breath."

Anna gasped in embarrassment, and immediately released her son from her hug. "Sorry honey. I'm just-" she smiled a teary-eyed smile, and placed a Andy hand to Andy cheek. "I'm just so happy for you, Andy."

"Did you pack everything you need Elizor."

"Yes mother, I pack everything I need to Auradon Prep."

They all turn their heads and saw Queen Elsa and her nine years old son Elizor. Elizor look a lot like his mother, same platinum blond and the same radiant pale skin. He was dress in dark blue coat, white stocking, brown boat, and he was carry a suitcases in his hand.

His mother Queen Elsa was wearing this stunning blue satin dress features a fitted bodice, with flattering pleating across the front to the side button detail. A large satin bow draws attention to a nipped-in waist, which then flares into a full skirt. She wore blue heels, and white long gloves on her arms, her hair was tie into a bottom bun. In her head was a twist fascinator has a look that's both daring and elegant. This statement-making fascinator headband rises to the occasion with a twist mesh base, fluffy bouquet of flighty feathers all on an easy to wear headband with precision placement.

"I pack all my books I wanted to read during the eight hour long flight mother." Elizor smile at his mother as he then face to face to Andrew as the smile suddenly go away. "Um…. Hey! Elizor! What up little dude! Ready to go?" Andrew try to light up the mood. He had never seen his cousin about 7 years ago. Everyday, he alway knock at his door and alway ask "Do you wanna build a snowman" but he never come out of the door no matter how many things he have try.

"Yes…" Elizor reply softly as he hug his mother and he then hand his bags to the servant as he step into the grey Mercedes car vehicle. Andy then look at his parents. "Why is Elizor acting this way? Did something happen in past seven years?" He ask. "I wish we could tell you but we can't." His father reply.

"Aunt Elsa, is there something that you all are hiding from me?" Andy question the queen. "What are you exactly hiding something from me?"

"We cannot tell you, we were only trying to keep you safe."

Andrew want to argue of what do they mean that they are trying to keep him safe? But Kai, the the head of the royal advisors, noted him that they have to go and leave right now. So he then give his parents and his aunt one last hug and he then walk over to the vehicle and give the boys wave at them goodbye as they drove away follow by another vehicles that's holding their suitcases. The gate was open as the driver had taken them to the airport on their tour of Arendelle City, but it have been surrounded by screaming crowds, wishing them a good luck at Auradon Prep. as the driver drive smooth to give them time to wave at their subjects. Andrew and Elizor smile and wave at their people from the window in the royal elegant wave. When the grey Mercedes dropped them off in front of the private jet that King Ben have sent them.

The paparazzis was there started taking pictures of the princes as they then got off the vehicle. They wave and smile at the paparazzis as they then walk up those step and into the plane. Before they got in. They give them one last wave at them and they then enter the private jet. The flight attendant gave them a welcoming smile and told them that they need to take a seat so they can take off, they give them a instruction in case if the plane is going to crash, on fire, or landed on the ocean. They show them where the emergency exited are.

They told them that if they need something like a drinks or something to eat, they need to let them(the flight attendant) know. In inside of the plane. Luxury, leather couches and chairs occupied the walls, and the floor was covered in fluffy carpet. Andrew sat down on one of the seat. Andrew right across from him down next to him. A flight attendant appeared with some drinks, and she placed them down on the table. Andre took the glass of soda coke, and Elizor took a hot cup of chocolate and chugged it down.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked his little cousin, and he quickly nodded her head.

"I'm fine," He flashed him a smile, and Andrew raised a curious eyebrow.

"I must admit, you're are lying you know," Elizor eyes widened slightly, and he smirked.

"I'm not lying to you," Elizor whispered. "I'm just a nervous flyer." The princes got up after drinking and went to the empty seat where they put their seatbelt on. Elizor take out his reading books and glasses and began to read where he left off to whirl Andrew put his earbuds on and began listen to music. He have so many questions on his mind. Why they didn't let him see Elizor for seven years? But he have no time for worry as he then look at him.

"So how long will we reach to Auradon?" Andrew asked, trying to distract his wandering mind.

"Well… if I remember correctly, we will reach there about eight hours." Elizor reply. "So basically it a long eight hour flight to get there. Be sure to charge your phone and if you forgot, I am not letting you use mine."

Andrew chuckle at his little cousin. He then went back listen to music while Elizor continues reading. Andrew hated to see him in such distress, but for now, they needed to relax so they can save their energy. They both deserved it. Eight hours after they have left Arendelle, when their plane landed into Auradon National Airport. The Arendelle prince had fallen asleep in the back of the plane, where there was a two bedroom twice the size of their room. They were awoken by a flight attendant telling them that they are almost there and they will arrive the Kingdom of Auradon about twenty minutes.

Before they landed, they took turn using the shower for the quick bath before they got the chance to wash their face and freshen up, which they are grateful for and they wore the same cloth they wore. After that, they went to get in their proper seats for landing.

After the plane have landed, the staffs are gathered their bags, and took their stuff and made straight for the vehicle. The Arendelle princes got off the private jet and through customs they were greeted by the paparazzi. The paparazzis started taking pictures of the princes as they then got off the private jet. They smile and wave at the paparazzis as they then walk down those step and walk straight forward to the Black limbo where the driver greet them as the princes greet him back. He open the limbo door. Before they got in. They give them one last wave at the paparazzis and they then enter the limbo.

The driver shut the door and he quickly go to the driver seat. He start the engine and began drive the limbo as they drove away follow by another vehicles that's holding their suitcases. They are now heading to Auradon Prep.

 **And that was Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
